MsPerfect
by iBluey1323
Summary: This is a Kise Ryouta x Reader. If you like yaoi I'm so sorry xD I still don't think I should write it. I'm not sure I'll write any lemons as well. Maybe in the future but not now. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!
1. Chapter 1

HI~! SECOND KISE-KAWAII-KUN X READER-CHAN! I really loved my Meganecon xD Although I can't find cute moments. Unlike in Meganecon I was really pumped up and was really fangirling at the moment. Now I'm just randomly putting random ideas coming in my brain. And I don't think it's as romantic as the ones in Meganecon. XD I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY THIS! 

* * *

"Mommy~!" You ran to your mother who had just come home from her work. She was always busy with work. Meanwhile your father was busy with something you didn't know.

" Oh my Princess! Aren't you lively today?" Your mother asked. Yes, Princess, you are called this way because you were the only child of a very rich couple. You were beautiful, smart, talented, elegant, gorgeous. You. Are. Perfect. At least that's what you want them to think. You loved sports. For your mother, sports is a very hideous thing in the world.

" Have you seen your father, princess?"

" No mother."

Although that's how she fell in love with your father. She doesn't let you do any sport regarding physical contact with other bodies, getting hurt, getting dirty. You were a princess for God's sake. You would often do swimming, and badminton. Those were the only things you've done so far.

" Mother. One of the maids taught me how to bake. It was fun!" You told your mother leading her to the kitchen where you wanted to show her the cake that you had made.

"Really? Well I guess my Princess is having a new hobby." She smiled at you. As you got there. You were praised by your mother. She had tasted it and said that it tasted heavenly. Of course she didn't want you to think that she wants to hurt your feelings by saying it tastes horrible. But it was delicious.

" I'm home!" You heard a familiar voice call. It was your father. He was exhausted. You went up to him and put his arms over your shoulder to lead him to the living room.

"Where were you, Honey?" Your mother asked worried.

"I was just out playing basketball with my high school friends." He grinned. You were always curious about basketball. Your mother had told you stories of your father playing basketball. She told you that she had fallen in love with your father because of his skills. You often watched it with your father. But never played it since your mother didn't want her princess to play such a violent game.

" Although if it wasn't for the kids I wouldn't have stopped." He said scratching his head. '_So there are still more people playing?' _You thought. You wanted to watch them play. Your mother was scolding your father again.

"Mother I just remembered that I have homework. I'll go to my room now. Good night, Father, Mother." You kissed their cheeks and went upstairs.

You went up your room and locked the door. You chose a set of clothes that would make you look like a little teenage boy. You knew that your parents would check up on you after their favourite show. You timed an alarm at the exact time the show would finish. Your alarm was you saying. " AHH~~! This homework is so hard~! I want to go to sleep. But I can't I have to pass it tomorrow. I hope I get this right or else!" You made it slightly long to make it sound like you're still there doing your homework.

Now that it was set up. You opened the glass door that was on the other edge of the room. You had a small balcony that showed you the great view of the neighbourhood. At one side of the balcony there is a pipe, strong enough to hold your weight. You often climbed up and down that pipe before as a kid so you knew where to step and where to hold.

You got down quietly. "Good Night." You sent a flying kiss to your parents. And giggled to yourself. You ran to the nearby basketball court smiling. As you got there you stare at the players. Your eyes widened as you saw how good the players were. You counted them. '_12… 6 vs 6' _ You counted in your mind. You watched carefully as you watch who were the teams. The teams were separated one team had clothes the other were shirtless. Yes you were slightly blushing at the sight of 6 guys shirtless but that didn't stop you for watching them.

You were amazed at how fast they ran back and forth. At your spot you couldn't see much so you went in the court for a better view. You were amazed by each of them. One had a high jump. One could shoot from the opposite side of the court. One was so tall! One was small but he had amazing skills in passing, he would shoot once in a while in a weird form. One had such strong power, you thought he was the best of them all. There was one who had such a warm welcoming face he still smiled even if one of his teammate was scolding him. You saw so many amazing players. You could tell that your jaw was hanging at the sight. One looked really interesting for you. He was laughing with the guy who passed often. He often copied the players. He didn't have much of an impact like the others. But somehow you felt calm just by seeing him smile.

You blushed and thought that maybe you were in love you laughed at this. You have never, ever been in love. And the thought of you falling in love at first sight. Made you think that you were naïve.

Suddenly the tall guy sat down the bench. You read his lips.

"I'm tired.. It's annoying. We keep losing because of Aominechin and the others." He said sighing and wiping his sweat.

The blond guy then started to speak. " Murasakibarachii~ come on! We're so close! Just a few more points we can beat them!" He said. And then he turned over to the opposing team. " Well we aren't equal now." He said to them.

The blue haired guy scratched his head. " Bakagami! You're out!" He yelled at the red head.

"What?! No way! You're out!" He yelled back. The tanned man looked at you. "You! You be a sub until Murasakibara joins again." He pointed at your direction. You looked to your side. You had a questioned face and you pointed to yourself as if saying 'me?' he then had a pissed look. "Duh! Who else?!" You quickly stood up and went towards them. Your mother would kill you if she knew you were playing with them.

"You're in their team. So take off your shirt." He said. You step back in shock.

"I-I'd rather not.." You said trying to sound boyish as possible.

" It's ok. Stick with us okay?" The blond guy told you and gave you a sweet smile. Luckily you were wearing a hoodie to hide your blush. You nodded at him.

* * *

I don't think this is going to be a one shot since ideas continuously come in my brain. So I'm sort of continuing now. TOO MANY IDEAS IN MY BRAIN RIGHT NAW!


	2. Chapter 2

I upload early? No... I don't upload early . I just wrote too much that I chopped it down into parts. I decided to upload part by part per day.  
I hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

The ball was tossed in the air by a girl. There were 3 girls in total ,excluding you, in the court. You based your teammates by their hair color.

Your Team: (Shirtless Guys)  
Red  
Brown  
Black  
Yellow  
and another Black,

You quickly memorized their faces. Since two of them had the same hair color you kept their faces in your head so that you won't mess up.

Even if you did memorize your teammates you couldn't catch up with them.

"Are you okay?" The yellow haired guy asked you. You nodded. " Alright." He said and rushed back to your court.

You followed him. Suddenly you notice the ball approaching you and no one else was there. You took hold of it and did what they usually do with it. You dribbled the ball to your team's court. You didn't even want to look back. You were scared as hell. You could feel their aura behind you. But to your surprise you looked back. You were shocked to see all of them rushing towards you. You saw the brown haired guy, which was part on your team, wide open. You threw the ball at him and he caught it with ease. Suddenly you were passed by 9 guys. You breathed heavily.

"Good Job, Newbie." The yellow haired guy patted your back.

You smiled at him. Suddenly the tall guy stood up. " Stand aside …" You moved back. You then sat on the floor not caring if it's dirty or not.

You breathed heavily and the three girls went up to you.

"You aren't a guy, aren't you?" The tallest woman asked you grinning.

"H-How did you know?" You asked her.

"That's because… We can tell by the way you dribbled the ball." The one with short brown hair said to you.

"Well I guess the guys didn't notice. They never know how a girl acts." The pink haired girl said.

" I thought my dribble was like dad's though…" you muttered.

"Well maybe it's because you're new to it." The tall woman said to you. You smiled.

"W-well I better go… My mother is probably waiting for me." You said. They nodded.

You went home and left them playing there. You then decided to watch the practice of your school's basketball team more often.

As you went home a few minutes later they have finished their game.

"Hey where's that other guy?" The yellow haired guy asked the girls.

" Guy? You meant girl." The pink haired girl said sipping her soda.

The guys stood in shock. Well few of them didn't care.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW~! Maybe... xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey next chapter as promised xD the previous one was rushed. xD I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

"G-Girl!? Momochii are you sure of what you said?" Kise asked

" Yep." Satsuki nodded.

" Isn't it obvious?" Riko said questioning them.

"Well no." Kise said.

" No wonder her dribbling was weird." Kuroko said calmly wiping his sweat.

"You noticed too Kuroko?" Kise asked and he nodded. "Am I the only one who didn't notice?" Kise pouted and started fake crying like a kid.

"Nope. Pretty sure Kagami didn't notice." Aomine said glaring at his rival.

"EHH! Of course I noticed!" Kagami glared back yelling at Aomine. They started glaring at each other intensely.

"Mou! She must be mad now. We let a soft and delicate girl play basketball!" Kise yelled and went to the corner to 'cry'.

"It doesn't seem like she didn't like playing with you. It seemed more like she loved playing with you guys." Riko said calmly while slurping her juice.

" She did? Whew I thought she doesn't like playing basketball. So did you see her face?" Kise stared at them like a kid waiting for an answer. They shook their head. Kise sighed.

"Why do you want to see her face?" Murasakibara said slightly confused as he chewed on his food.

"Well of course playing with a girl who likes basketball. Who wouldn't want to meet that?" Kise said with enthusiasm. Which made him look like his eyes were sparkling.

" Or you just wanted to flirt with her." Riko closed her eyes calmly and sipped on her juice.

"That's mean. I do not flirt." As Kise said that he was kicked at the back of his face by Kasamatsu.

"Yes you do! A lot!" He started scolding Kise which made Kise fake cry yet again.

"W-Well I will still find her!" Kise pouted at his captain.

"See ya guys!" Kise packed up his stuff and waved at his friends. They soon left one by one.

* * *

Well the next chapter is going to be really good! features more of Kise :3


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like the next one.

* * *

Kise's P.O.V.

I walked through the neighbourhood the basketball court was in. I was hoping that the girl we played with lived here. Although I had no clue of where or who she might be. It excited me that I played with a girl. I was used to only girls who only talked to me because of my modelling career. Which sucked since I never really loved modelling as much as I love basketball. Well I would've loved it if Aomine didn't talk to me about it.

"Hmm where could she be?" I asked myself walking through the streets of the neighbourhood.

"AHH MOU~! Why do I even bother!" I yelled at the sky scratching my head while yelling. I saw a sudden movement at the side of a close house. More like mansion. I moved closer to see what it was. It was a person. I sneaked up on him or her. He/She was trying to climb up the pipe.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Is this your house?" I said to the person. The person was shocked that he/she fell.

"Ow…." The person said and rubbed his/her bottom and looked up at me. The person seemed shock as he/she saw me.

I took a closer look and recognised the clothes the person was wearing. 'She was the person we were playing with!' I thought to myself and pointed at her.

She stared at me as if I had some dirt on my face. Ignoring her stare. "You! You're the person we were—" before I could continue what I was going to say she covered my mouth with her delicate hands. I could tell she was tip-toeing.

"Be quiet will you." She whispered. I heard her angelic voice. All she ever did to answer us was a nod. Besides the time she talked to Aomine in a guy voice.

"y-you." I said in a low voice.

"They must've told you already." She sighed and dragged me down to sit down, she sat as well.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked me removing her hoodie.' Oh my… I think basketball lost to her..' I thought to myself.

"N-No reason.." I looked away trying to cover my blushing face. I rarely get these faces nowadays.

"Anyway.. Now that you know. My name is (F/n) (L/n). You are?" She asked. My blushing face fainted as I heard her question. Not only does she not know that I'm a model. She doesn't even know who I am.

"Umm.. I'm Kise Ryouta." I said hoping I'd ring some bells. But nope. She just stood up.

"Well I'm gonna go Kise-kun. Nice playing with you. And.. Please don't tell my parents, if you ever meet them, that I played basketball. " she said to me winking her eyes, hands together as if she's praying to a God. 'God… she's so..' I thought and nodded at her. Honestly I didn't hear much but I understood. I wonder why though. She then continued to climb her pipe.

I stared up at her confused. "Hey. What are you climbing that for?" I said in a low voice enough for her to hear it.

She groaned and went back down to answer me. "Look my parents don't know about this. If they ever know about it I'm dead. Got that? So I need to go back to my room before they find out I snuck out of the house. Are you going to help me? Or you just wanted to ask that?" She said pointing up to her window then crossing her arms.

"How can I help?" I asked.

~Few Minutes~

I helped (F/n) get up her room I gave her a light boost. I waved good bye as she got up to her balcony. She waved back at me.

"I wonder where she studies.." I said to myself walking away. I was smiling and blushing at the same time when I remembered her angelic face. When can I meet her again.

'I know where she lives though.' I said happily. And jumped my way home.

* * *

To all those who reads this. Thank you xD


	5. Chapter 5

ENJOY!

You slowly went inside your room not making any noises. Afraid of waking up your parents. You walked to your bed and slowly lied down on it and slept.

"Princess wake up!" You heard your mother call from the other side of your door.

"Coming mother!" You called back. You stood up to fix your bed and did your normal morning routines.

After eating with your parents you said good bye to them. You usually walk to your school , Rakuzan high school. It's known for its basketball team.

But what's different for today is…

"(F/n)-chii, good morning!" You saw Kise at the front of your house gates. You were really shocked at the same time mad. If your parents would see him in front of the gates they would ask who he is. And then they would know that you snuck out of the house in the middle of the night just to play a game! You ran to Kise as fast as you could so that your parents wouldn't see him.

"What are you doing here?!" You scolded him pushing him away from your house.

"Eh? I thought maybe I could walk (F/n)-chii to her school." He said smiling at you. You blushed a bit at what he said. 'Oh… So is he a playboy or something?' you thought to yourself raising an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to. I can walk on my own, thank you." You said coldly leaving him there. After a few seconds you could hear footsteps following you. You got irritated and turned back at him.

"What's your problem? Don't you have another school to go to?" You asked him while continuing your walk.

"Yeah but I wanna see (F/n)-chii's school first!" He said as he caught up to you and wrapped your shoulders with his arm.

"Y-You don't have to!" You said coldly brushing his arm away.

"But I want to be with (F/n)-chii!" He complained like a child. You stared at him he looked so cute, You giggled at him. He then stopped whining and smiled at me.

"You look cuter when you smile." He said and patted my head. You blushed madly and looked down. He looked so handsome when he smiled.

"Th-Thanks… Kise.." Your mouth suddenly stopped working. However your heart worked pretty well, it beat so fast.

"Let's go?" Kise asked and you nodded.

Every once in a while you would glance at him. His skin was so silky, he was perfect. His eyelashes… 'I'm so jealous…' you thought to yourself. His body was so lean. It was built to catch every female's eyes. His fingers were long. His lips… Your thoughts stopped when he looked at you.

"Is there anything wrong (F/n)-chii?" He asked smiling brightly. You felt as if your breath was taken away.

"N-Nothing!" You looked away to recover air. You heard him chuckle which made you pout to yourself. You noticed that Rakuzan high was near. You wished he could stay long.

"Wait a second.." Kise said looking at the environment he then felt chills on his spine.

"Why hello Kise." Both of you turned around to see who it was. You saw Kise gulp.

"Oh H-Hi Akashi-chii." He greeted and scratched the back of his head.

"Who's this?" He went near me. I know him all right. He's Akashi Seijuro, captain of our school's basketball team. I never really met him in person until last night's game. People say he's scary, I think he's cool. 'Wait if he's friends with Akashi… then…' you thought while staring at him. You noticed this and snapped your thoughts.

"Uhmm she's the girl we were-" Kise was stopped by Akashi. "Yes I know fully well." He said coolly and walked passed us. 'Why ask?' I thought to myself.

"whew. Man Akashi-chii just sends chills to my spines." He laughed. "Well I need to go to school as well." Kise said smiling.

"Yeah. A-Are you going to fetch me later as well?" You asked. But that was the biggest mistake you've done today.

End~

I hope you like this one. I'm really getting pumped up in continuing this story! Hope for more exciting parts starting today!


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy~ *smirk*  
Kise: Blue-chii poor reader-chan is going to die!  
Your fault for being sexy  
Kise: Oh why thank you xD

* * *

"Yeah. A-Are you going to fetch me later as well?" You asked. But that was the biggest mistake you've done today. Kise winked at you and waved his hand, walking away. You stood there dumbfounded.

~During Class~

'…I wonder if he will fetch me… No way. He's probably not. I mean he just met me right?' these things kept swirling around your head. Causing you to ignore the teacher. Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. Asking you a question of what he was talking about just a while ago. You looked at the board and answered. Laughing slightly and with luck, it was correct. You sighed and ignored your thoughts until school finished.

~After Class~

'Am I supposed to wait for him?' You thought to yourself. You have been waiting at your school gate for a few minutes. You decided that you'd leave school at 5:30 pm. 30 minutes from dismissal it wasn't that long nor was it too short.

Soon 5:30 pm came and you left school as you got to your home you couldn't believe what you saw. Kise was inside talking to your mother. Your mother was giving him a death glare and you could see Kise smiling and laughing. You quickly ran to your house.

"H-Hi mother!" You called out stopping their conversation.

"Princess, who is this?" Your mother said still glaring at him. Kise laughed.

"I told you madam I am your daughter's friend." Kise bowed ever so elegantly. He looked so handsome as if he was a prince. You saw your mother slightly flattered. You glared at her for being so vulnerable to guys like him. She coughed regaining her posture.

"How can you be friends if you, sir, are from a different school?" You mother asked Kise. Kise stood up and smiled gently at your mother.

"Normal day, madam, but of course no one could ignore your daughter's beautiful (hair color) locks flowing in the wind." He said walking behind you and grabbing a lock of your hair and breathed in its scent. Your face was flushed red. You looked at your mother who seemed really shocked yet happy at the same time. You were not expecting this.

"My oh my, Princess…" Your mother said a hand on her cheeks flashing you a smirk. You turned your eyes away. You felt Kise's hand snaking its way to your hand. Grabbing your hand he brought it close to his lips and kissed the back of your hand gently. Your mother giggled and pushed the two of you inside the house.

"You two love birds can stay here while I go cook our dinner!" Your mother skipped happily to the kitchen.

As soon as your mother was out of sight you sent Kise a death glare. He smiled at you.

"Why are you here?" You whispered.

"I was about to fetch you (F/n)-chii but you weren't out the school yet so I went on ahead here." He said scratching the back of his head laughing.

"Why were you waiting?" Truth is you know why. Goodness sake, you've been wondering about it all day.

"To fetch (F/n)-chii. Starting today I'll walk you to your school and back here safely!" Kise said patting your head. You blushed a bit at the thought.

"Princess! Could you help mommy with the food?" You heard your mother call from the kitchen.

"Yes mother! You better not make any scenes here." You glared at him and walked to your mother.

~After Cooking~

"Honey I'm home." You heard your father from the door. You felt chills in your spine. You didn't know what to do.

"I'll get it (mother's last name)-san." Kise called out. Your mother looked at you smirking. "Sure Kise-kun." Your mother smirked more as she said so. Your jaw dropped at this. You looked at your mother while carrying the tray of food. You looked back to Kise who was already at the door.

"Good evening, Sir (last name)." He said smiling at your father. You nearly dropped the tray as you walked. Your hands were shaking.

"Oh… Kise-kun! Why are you here?" Your jaw dropped again as you heard what he had just said.

"I was just here to visit your daughter Sir (L/n)" He laughed.

"No need to be formal Kise-kun." Your father said walking in the house removing his shoes.

"I think I should be formal though. I didn't know you lived here as well. I didn't even know you had a daughter. You looked too young." Kise said smiling.

"Ohh! Don't flatter me you bastard." Your father messed Kise's hair and Kise laughed. The two of them approached the table seeing to women. You and your mother stood there. Well you stood there in place while your mother was fixing the table.

"How do you know each other honey?" Your mother asked your father. He then sat on his usual spot in the table.

"He plays basketball honey. I see him practicing sometimes." He said sipping on his glass. I sat down on my usual spot and Kise sat next to me. While my mother next to my father.

"Also he's a model. Don't you recognize him?" Your father said. You quickly turned your head to your father in shock, then looked back at Kise who was quite lost in the conversation.

"Model?" You and your mother asked in confusion.

"Oh uhh. Yes I'm a model." Kise said and scratched the back of his head. No wonder he was so perfect.

"You haven't told them Kise?" Your father said and Kise shook his head.

"Model and Basketball player." Your mother smirked at you. As if saying that you caught a wonderful fish.

"An Ace player as well." Your father said getting food on the table and started chewing on it.

" No need to say all those Sir (L/n)." Kise said laughing gently also grabbing food. You grabbed food as well and started avoiding your mother's eyes. You could feel that they were staring at you.

"w-what?...?" You asked them before eating the food on your spoon.

"You're lucky." Your mother said smiling at you.

"So you're friends with Kise, dear?" Your father asked.

"… Umm… yes.?" You had a questioning tune in your voice and your father laughed.

"I bet he just crashed here and you had no choice but to let him." Your father smirked at you and you stared at him.

"Typical Kise." He laughed and Kise laughed as well.

"I'm not like that at all Sir." Kise joked. You were so speechless.

"So why are you here? I bet you really have something to do here." Your father sipped on his glass while waiting for Kise's response. Your mother also waited for his answer. You pretended not caring.

"I'm here to meet my future girlfriend's parents." He smiled at you and held your hands with his.

* * *

BUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA~! *leaves you hanging*


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry if I uploaded this late. But anyway here it is.

**By the way. A guest said Chapter 5 was missing. It ****_"was". _****But not can be read already. It's just that fanfiction had a problem the moment I had uploaded it. And now it's fixed I think you can read it already. I used another account to also check if it work and yes I can read it now. If you still can't see it I'm so sorry. I would send you a pm but then again you are just a guest D: can you send me an account where I can pm it to you?**

If you have the same problem and you still want to read it please pm me so I can send the chapter to you. ^^ ENJOY!

* * *

"I'm here to meet my future girlfriend's parents." He smiled at you and held your hands with his. You saw your parent's reaction. They were so shocked. You were blushing madly. You also dropped our spoon as he said that.

"…Oh my." Your mother said.

"Hahahaha! Nice one Kise! I love your type of girls!" Your father laughed out loud. You looked at Kise, he was smiling. He then looked at you.

"Yes?" He asked. You kept quiet.

"Well if I guess I've also met my future wife's parents." He smiled.

"Aren't you going a little too fast Kise-kun?" Your mother asked. She wasn't smiling anymore though. My father saw this and laughed to remove my mother's glare from Kise.

"I think they're going fine. Kise is a flirty type of guy. Plus don't tell me you didn't fall for my words before?" He smirked at your mother and she smiled in return.

"But still if you hurt our daughter, our perfect daughter. I will rip you to shreds. Got that?" Your mother said as she knifed the food on her plate.

Kise smiled at your mother. "I wouldn't hurt such a perfect princess." Kise stood up and went near my mother bowing down to her like a prince. "Madam, would it be ok if I take her out tomorrow?" He asked still bowing.

"Why won't you ask her that?" After Kise had left your side you pretended as if you were going to get more water but instead you went upstairs, went to your room, and locked yourself in. After a few minutes you heard footsteps from the other side of your door.

"My, I never thought she would run off." You heard your mother laugh.

"Probably because Kise freaked her out. Or maybe she was blushing so mad." Your father joked. He was right you were blushing so much.

"She must be mad at me for saying such things. I'm so sorry mother-in-law." You heard him say your mother laughed at what he said and you blushed again. You cupped your cheeks to hide your blush. You couldn't help it anymore. Any moment now you could squeal.

"It's locked. Honey, open the door." Your mother called out and knocked on your door.

"Please (F/n)-chii open the door." Kise called out as well. You then heard your mother calling out to one of the house's maids looking for the keys. You then opened the door of your balcony and climbed down.

"Oh my… Where is she?" Your mother said. Kise went up to your balcony and knew where you went.

"I'll look for her mother-in-law." Kise said.

~BASKETBALL COURT~

You panted for air. You ran to the nearest place where they didn't know you'd go. That's what you thought. A few seconds later you saw Kise walking closer to you.

"I knew it." He laughed. "You were slightly different with your parents. Why is that?" He asked. You stood up from the bench you were sitting on and crossed your hands.

"It's because I need to be perfect around my mother. I want to see her happy." You said. You know it was cliché but your mother wants you to be perfect. You had spent most of your time with your mother and you saw how bright her smile was when you two share the same things. Your mother was perfect. And you are going to be the same, for her sake. However you had caught your father's genes in liking sports and his attitude.

"Eh really? I think I like the other one though. Seeing you as a princess is beautiful I admit. But I think the other one was better." Kise said. You blushed at this. 'He just said he likes me as me right? Not princess me?' You thought to yourself.

"Don't you think your mother will still be happy even if you show her your true self." Kise said smiling at you.

"It would be hard for me to show my true self… I've been showing that side to her ever since I was little." You said. It really would be hard. The sudden change would shock them.

"I'll help you then." He said offering his hand.

"How?" You asked smirking at him.

"You'll see. Now first step is we need to go back to your parents." He laughed. You let yourself get dragged by him.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
